Forum:No orange "New Messages" bar?
Look at this sample page (not mine). Do you see that orange banner at the top? We do not have that here, and it's inconvenient because someone may not read the new message(s) until they manually check their talk page (or look in the Recent Changes or another user's contribution history). It's also a greater inconvenience when someone posts fanon on this Wiki and they are warned once, but keeps posting fanon because they did not read the warning. Therefore, they get blocked. However, if they had have been notified of the new message and read the warning, they will (often) stop and thus avoid a block. If an orange banner does not stand out well on this black-backed wiki, I have another color idea for the new message notification banner: Sky Blue, anyone? -- 06:40, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Um... we do have message alerts. Whenever someone leaves a message on my talk page, it leaves almost that same exact message, only it's blue and black. Thus far, we have not had any problems contacting people, and they generally reply once we do, so it seems others are receiving the alerts, as well. Some choose to ignore the messages, others answer immediately, and others answer when they are able to do so. If you are not receiving alerts, then there may be an error, likely on your end but possibly with the servers. For the record, however, the talk page for the IP you just used has never been created. --From Andoria with Love 07:48, 3 February 2007 (UTC) My IP was recently changed last week, and when I got messages on my previous IPs, I never got a new message notification. Perhaps that notification only works with registered users? If so, can someone work a bug fix so that IPs can also get these notifications? -- 17:51, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :You know, now that you mention it, I recall using an IP when I was on campus and someone (either Cobra or bp) left me a message, and I only realized it after looking at the . I thought it was just a glitch at the time, but there may be a bug preventing at least some IP users from receiving message alerts. I will bring this up with the good folks at Wikia (when they return from wherever it is they disappeared to) and see if there have been any similar reports and see if they can find the problem and fix it. Thanks for bringing this up. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:27, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I just ran a test with bp, who sent a message to this IP address, but I never received a message alert. So something is definitely wrong. Again, I'll bring this to the Wikia's attention – but it will have to wait until they come back from their "staff meeting." ;) -- 22:57, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Actually there's a great tool you can use to get these messages to work immediately -- register and log in. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:52, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Exactly. You can be just as anonymous with an account; there is no email address required. -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 22:04, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::::You won't get messages for your previous IPs, you will only get a message if the IP you have is currently exactly the same as the IP the message was left for. If you are on a dynamic IP then the IP showed to the software may change as often as each edit, a more stable IP can easily change each time you log on. So messages to IPs are limited, and always will be. As said above, logging in is the best way to be sure you will get messages - then the message is linked to a user name and not an IP. Shran, are you sure you tried this with a stable IP? I can check if it works for me when Splarka and I are on-line together next week. -- Sannse 22:21, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Sulfur, I didn't get any notification bar when I logged on just minutes ago. I saw the Welcome message when I checked it manually and you told me to notify here what I saw. Sannse, my IP(s) are usually static. They don't change often at all, and usually will only change if I try rather hard to change it. I plan to make a username perhaps when I become more familiar with the site and know the ropes better. In the meantime, I've got to get the hang of it. -- 03:40, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Re:Mike - that's not the point. IPs should be able to receive messages for welcomes, warnings, and such. Re:sannse - yes, I was using a stable IP. My IP does not change until I disconnect and reconnect to the internet. I remained connected throughout the test. --From Andoria with Love 11:47, 10 February 2007 (UTC)